Who Would have thought?
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Riddick and Jack have been seperated for 10 years and he comes back for her. what will happen during thier journey of descovery and hope?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a Riddick story in the POVs alternating between Riddick and Jack/Kyra. Unfortunately I don't own anything Riddick except for the copies of the movies that just happen to be mine.

Jack's POV

Some people may say that to know Riddick means to know trouble. Well that was sure true after we the way we met. It all started that not so fateful day when the ship I stowed away on The Hunter-Gratzner and It crash landed on a deserted planet. Well it wasn't exactly deserted at night when the hammer head creatures came out from underground when a large planet blocked all three suns. The fucking things were attracted to blood and who would have thought that I'd start my period while we were there. It must have been the stress of it all that made me start because I wasn't even supposed to for another week and a half.

When Riddick came back for us I was well, lets just say a little bit shocked but deep down I knew that he wasn't going to leave me in the cave to die. When the bone was moved I thought it was one of those things that had moved it and I was going to die. Even with me bleeding and Riddick pointing it out to the rest of them I was sure I was going to die because they were following my scent. Johns wanted to cut me up and use me as bait but Riddick cut him up instead. So that's how many times he's saved my life and we hadn't even gotten to the skiff yet…well he had been but I hadn't been. Carolyn was taken by those things I assumed but who knows maybe Riddick killed her. He never said and I never asked about it. We had one of those mutual understanding of the entire thing.

Riddick's POV

In all the time I've been on the run I've never went back for anyone. The kid, Jack pulled at something in side of me. Something that I didn't even know existed. As I sat in the skiff ready to take off I considered going back for her myself but when Carolyn asked me if I wanted to rejoin the human race I knew that the kid was the key to my "salvation" as the holy man had called it. But either way I went back and saved the kid and the holy man. While Imam prayed the kid sat next to me in the co-pilots chair. Carolyn died to save us but I didn't tell them that. Just let them think what ever they fucking wanted to. I didn't expect to care but I knew I did but again I didn't voice it.

When the Merc ship picked us up we got separated but it all worked out in the end because Jack shot the psycho and we got off the ship. After that I dropped them in New Mecca. I stuck around for just a bit before I got out of there to Keep Jack safe. I could tell in her eyes that she was devastated but she didn't show it at least where I could see it in her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that have haunted my dreams since I left her so long ago. I'm wondering if she even remembers me now since it's been what 10 years since I left.

Jack's POV

I've been on New Mecca for ten years since Riddick left me with Imam. I really want to see him again but Imam keeps insisting that he isn't going to come back and that we were lucky before because Carolyn made him come back. I on the other hand believed that he'd come back at some time for me. In his absence I found ways to occupy my time when I wasn't in school or training to become stronger. Everyday it was the same and everyday I held out hope. Even now at the tender age of 21 I'm still hoping he'll come back.

A few years back I got into some trouble with the authorities and landed my ass in jail. It was one of those over nighters and really nothing to worry about. It became a habit of mine to go to the underground clubs and fight when I turned sixteen. I ended up getting a shit load of cash from every fight I won. Five years it's been since I started the street fighting and I'm still the reigning champion. Who would have thought? Me, a good girl during the day a bad ass at night. I was known as Kyra in the ring but those who actually knew me called me Jack B. Badd. It was a little nickname I had acquired during my time with Riddick. After all I did want to be just like him. There were a few times when the fights would get REALLY rough and I would go home in the early hours before dawn bloody and at time the blood wasn't even mine. This where the fights to the death of course but I never killed anyone, well that was until I saw a guy that looked like Riddick or maybe it was him and I lost my temper. My opponent didn't even know what hit him until his spine snapped and his head rolled to the side on the mats.

If it hadn't been for being distracted like that I would have never killed anyone at all but after that the men didn't want to fight me in fear of their lives. So I let a couple of them beat me just to show that I wasn't really a threat. After three fights of getting my ass handed to me since I went easy on them all I took back my title. I'll never let another man hurt me. Never again will a man lay his hands on me unless they have my permission to do so.

Riddick's POV

I've been in new Mecca for about a week and every night I've seen a woman by the name of Kyra fight and kick the ass of every man that tries to fight her. I had heard when I got there she killed a man and lost three fights after that. I just figured she was trying to prove she wasn't a threat to them. After that she's wiped the floor with their asses. I watch from the shadows and I feel there is something about her that I should recognize from the past. I still have yet to see Imam and Jack but I'm getting there. With blue colored contacts in place I make my way out and to see them. It's just something I've got to do.

Imam's place is just the same as when I left. Each and everything has its place around ever room and hall. That's when I hear it, the faint climbing up the side of the building and the soft thump of foot steps hitting the balcony. They walked to the doors and pulled them open and walked into the room for a purpose. The next thing I heard was a shower running and the scent of blood filling the pipes. To me it seemed like the person in the shower was someone I knew since there was so much blood that I could smell. So I went to investigate. As I entered the bedroom the shower was attached to I saw pictures of me scattered about. Seems to me like the kid didn't lose her fascination after all. The shower stopped and who ever it was walked out and I was met with two beautiful green eyes wide with shock.

Jack's POV

Holy fucking hell Riddick is in my bedroom. Wait when did he get here and why is he here and why in the hell am I just standing here staring at him like a freakin fool. I shook it off then glared at him. Not over glaring but a glare none the less and walked right past him just brushing him aside so that I could get to my cloths. I felt his eyes boring a hole in my back as I walked away. Before I could get to my closet he had his hand on my arm pulling me back. I stumbled and just about kicked him to let me go.

"So Jack…" his voice rang the room in a deep baritone almost a base booming voice.

"You bastard" Was all I could manage to get out since my mouth was like glued shut.

"Jack, Jack, Jackie Jack…don't you know not to leave door unlocked? Especially bedroom door?"

"What the fuck are you doing here Riddick? What the fuck do you want? Did you come here to hurt me again is that it?"

"Well thought I'd stop by and see how things are going. I don't want anything and I hurt you to protect you."

"Well as you can tell I'm fine so you can leave now."

I tore my arm from his grip and went to my closet and grabbed my black tight leather pants, my books and my crimson tank top so that I could get dressed. Since I knew he wasn't going to leave any time soon I walked into the bathroom again and locked the door and even placed a chair in front of the door under the knob locking myself in. gods I wished I had my shiv so that I could inflict damage on either myself or him. But I did have razors in here so I used one of them. I got it out of the shaving razor and sliced my skin open just enough to feel the pain and see the blood bead at the opening of new wound. I calmed and taped my wrist up like I had so many times before and finished getting dressed. I wasn't ready to face him just yet but I opened the door and there he was. Sitting across my bed like he owned it. Gods what a prick. I saw his nose twitch and new he could smell it. The fresh blood gathering in the bandages. It was only a matter of time before he asked me about it so I decided to leaves the building he way I came. Off the balcony and onto the ground. I sat in the grass just waiting. Waiting for what I hadn't figured out yet. All I could really think about was the fact that Riddick was here and I had been a bitch to him. Not that he didn't deserve it the bastard. I feel so angry at him yet I'm relieved to know that he is still alive. Hell he's sitting on my bed right now that's all the proof I needed. I can smell him and damn does he smell good but I can't think about that. I can't think about most things anymore.

Riddick's POV

She smelled and looked good and I could tell that she was royally pissed at me. I mean I did leave her here. When she entered the bathroom the sway of her hips had me watching her every move. I thought then that I'd just sit here on her bed and wait for her to come out. Before she moved the chair she used to block the door I could smell it. Blood. Her blood. She cut herself and tried to hide it from me I'm sure. Then she left the way that she had come in. A while after she was sitting on the ground just below the balcony I went and sat next to her.

"Kid you may hate me but what I did was for you."

"For me huh? Why do I not believe you?"

"Why do I not believe that you could have killed someone in cold blood?"

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah kid I heard about that."

"I'm not a kid. I couldn't even be a kid when I was a kid."

I looked at her and she had her head on her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around them. It took a lot not to reach over and tug her into my lap and just hold her there. Safe from everything but instead I took her arm in my hand and looked and all the scars. It angered me knowing that she was doing this to herself and it was because of me.

"Jack when did you start to cut?"

"I don't really remember. Imam might know when…"

"No I know that you remember. Now tell me."

"Look Riddick I get it you are trying to play the older brother card but face it. I'm not going to tell you it's my fucking life so back off."

Before I could say anything she got up and started to storm away from me. I kicked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground. Having her writhing underneath me entered my mind and I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts. She certainly wasn't a kid anymore but as she said I was trying to play the older brother so I couldn't have thoughts like that for my little sister. One thing for sure though she isn't my sister and I didn't really know what card I was playing with her at the moment.

"Riddick get off me."

"I think not kid. You need to tell me what the fuck has gotten into you. Why in the hell are you down in the underground fighting every night?"

"Fine dick. Get off me and I'll tell you."

I didn't argue but growled at her for the little nickname.

"Well let's start off with the cutting. I've been cutting since about a week after you left me here with Imam. Well the fighting I started when I was 16. I trained every day getting faster stronger and so I thought I'd test my skills. Except for the 3 fights I purposely lost I've been the reigning champion of the street fights. I do it because I love it and the money is damned good. Do you think Imam and I would live in a house like this if it hadn't been for me? Sure he married into money but seriously. Lajjun and their daughter Ziza live under my rules not the other way around. This is my home."

"Well kid seems like you've done alright for yourself but tell me what lead to you killing that guy?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She was pulling into herself just as she had on the skiff after T2. I didn't want that to happen again so I pulled her into my lap where I sat and wrapped my arms around her like I had then. Only this time it was definitely different since she was so damned beautiful.

Jack's POV

I sat on his lap curled into his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. It scared me every damned time I thought about what I had become. I was no longer Jack in my mind since I had killed that guy. I would kill again if it was to protect Riddick but that hadn't been in self defense. That had been in cold blood like he had said. Gods what was I going to do with myself. How was I supposed to do things now that Riddick was back? How was everything supposed to be? I just wanted to sleep right then. His calming scent and his arms wrapped around me tightly and his muscles flexing under his tight skin. I tilted my head back and looked at him for the first time since he showed up.

"Riddick are you going to leave me again?"

"Not if I can help it kid."

I nodded into his shoulder and sighed into his neck. He picked me up and we went back into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. He laid me on my bed but I didn't want to be alone.

"Riddick…"

"What kid?"

"1 stop calling me kid and 2 stay with me tonight."

"Jack I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"Riddick don't please…I'm a big girl I'm not stupid alright. It's not like I have slept in the same bed as someone. I'm not going to do anything."

"Jack that's not-"

"Bull shit Riddick that's the reason and we both fucking know it. All I ask is one little thing. It's the least you could do after breaking into my house."

"Damn it woman."

Riddick's POV

Even though it was going against what I really wanted to do I just laid down next to her after kicking off my boots and taking my socks off. When I laid in the bed I pulled her back against my chest and felt her shift a bit and got it so her head laid on my arm and she was asleep in second. I pulled the blankets around us and ended up drifting off myself.

I woke up a little while later to Jack shaking and breathing heavily. She was tossing and turning and I just barely missed getting hit in the head when she swung her arms out. I held her arms to her as she trashed about and woke up with a scream. No one else was here but us so it didn't wake up anyone. She turned to me and curled up crying soaking my shirt in tears. I rubbed her back and signed.

"Jack I think it's time we left. If you are coming with me we have to go now. That is unless you want Imam and his family in trouble."

Her eyes were like glass when she looked up at me. I almost expected for her to tell me to drop dead but she didn't. She just nodded and pointed to the bags that was already filled at the base of her closet.

"When did you have those packed?"

"They have been. I always keep bags packed just in case I have to up and leave at any time. Why do you think my room is bare?'

"I hadn't noticed"

In fact I hadn't noticed but as I gazed around I knew she was right. She as ready to leave and she would be leaving with me. I slowly sat up with her still in my arms. Her eyes sparkled in the moon light that filtered though the balcony doors. I kissed her forehead and finished getting up so that I could put on my socks and boots. She did the same and stood up. She had to fairly large bags in the closet but I grabbed them both and left with her at my side. Where she was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks POV

Sure Riddick and I left in a hurry but I'm sure it was because of the mercs that would be showing up at any time. In all actuality I had planned on leaving soon anyway and that was the real reason why my bags had already been packed. I really hadn't expected to be leaving with anyone in particular. It was one of those things that just happened. I really didn't believe in fate but there was some force that made me want to leave soon and it was the perfect timing that Riddick happened to show back up into my life and "sweep me off my feet" as the old earth saying goes.

In all honesty it was one hell of a shock to see Riddick standing in my bedroom just a few hours ago but my dream had finally come true. I didn't expect him to look as good as he did but he looks just like when he did when I last saw him. He still had his bald head, and the muscled build but his eyes were different. Why hadn't I noticed that before? In stead of the silver mercury, his eyes were a light sky blue. His facial features were the same. That of a Greek god chiseled out of the firmest clay that has ever existed.

"Riddick why are your eyes blue instead of the shine? There's no way it can be reversed."

"Contacts, kid. Now don't say my name until we are out of here alright?"

"Got it."

For the rest of the trip to the ship I stayed quiet just marveling and how powerful he was. My bags were heavy and filled with everything that I owned that filled my bedroom and bathroom. For the life of me I couldn't think of really anything that would make us leave so fast but as the hatch hissed closed behind us I figured it had to be the mercs. It was always the Mercs.

Riddick's POV

When she said my name the way she had I could have sworn a shiver ran up my spine. Amazingly I remained impassive and answered her question. When we got to the ship I set her stuff on the floor of the cargo hold and walked into the bridge. I sat in the pilot's seat. Jack sat in the chair next to mine so that we could take off. I already had clearance to leave so I turned on the engine and we lifted off and out of the atmosphere. We were back into the darkness of space as I set a course to somewhere far away from where we were then put it on auto pilot. When I looked over at her she was sleeping in the chair but it wasn't as peaceful as most people would have thought. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were moving a mile a minute.

As carefully as I could I took off the harness holding her to the seat and picked her up. For the second time in two hours I had her in my arms and I also noticed that she fit perfectly. I walked back to the cabin and laid her down on the only bed that was on the ship. I never really used it so her being with me it'd get some usage. Once I knew that she'd stay sleeping I went and got her bags. They were heavy but I picked up heavier after all.

Softly I set down her bags and went into the little kitchen and got a beer. I took a swallow trying to regain the control that was rapidly slipping away. I really didn't expect for Jack to come along with me and now that she had it just makes me rethink my choice of letting her come. She's definitely not the kid I remember leaving behind ten years ago. For one she had hair and long at that and two she certainly filled out in all the right places. Wait what the hell am I thinking. She is just a kid. I have to remember that she is just a kid. Well if she was still a kid she'd be like I remember. No she's definitely not a kid. Jack is a beautiful woman now. Even if she is covered in scars from the underground cage fights she's still beautiful.

I listened for any noise that may be out of the ordinary but all I heard was the steady breathing from myself and coming from the cabin down the hall. All was calm but I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. A Merc would find me and we'd have to fight for our lives, or her underground enemies would come looking for her to settle a score for a lost fight or something else that they may have lost. Jack's breathing became irregular and whimpering ensued. If it weren't for my enhanced scenes I would have never heard it. Slowly I set down the empty beer bottle and walked down towards the cabin. The door hissed open and there she lay curled in a ball shacking. She sat up quickly and looked straight at me.

Jacks POV

It was such a horrible dream. I dreamt that I was on T2 again and this time Riddick had left me there but instead of the monsters that were there it was all the people that were after me. As frightening as it may have seemed it was worse because Riddick was the one person that could have saved me and didn't. In the dream Carolyn didn't die and she was the one that wanted to kill me the most it seemed. I woke myself up but it just didn't seem to end. It was dark and I didn't know where in the hell I was and there in the door way of the room I happened to be in was Riddick. I really didn't know what was going on. I quickly sat next to the wall with my arms wrapped around my legs holding them to my chest. I sat there shaking trying to regain my composure. After a few minutes my breathing became normal but I stayed where I was, not looking at him or at anything else in the room. He came and sat beside me since the bed shifted under his weight.

"Jack you have to know I'm not going to hurt you."

"I…know…"

"You aren't telling the truth and we both know that. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"No…"

"Jack something is obviously bothering you and I can't help if you don't tell me."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Well if you tell me maybe I would understand because right now you're scared to death of me and I don't want you to be. I didn't come back for you just to have you scared of me."

"Then why did you come back for me?"

"Can't I do something nice once in a while?"

"Not without an ulterior motive."

"So you don't trust me. Jack what the hell happened to you after I left?"

"Let's see…almost got gang banged until the cops showed up. The cutting just so that I could feel pain and know that I was alive. Then all the fights I got into at school…I never really was one to stay put for very long and I just don't know what to make of all of this."

"What can't you make out of it? You're safe and if I remember right you used to idolize me."

"That was then…this is now."

"And what about all the pictured and clippings of me hanging in your room?"

"Just a childhood infatuation Riddick…So don't flatter yourself too much."

Since he was sitting across the bed with his legs stretched out, I uncurled myself and laid my head on his lap. I was just like I had done when I was younger when we had gotten off that dreadful planet. He stroked my hair and for once I enjoyed it when a man touched me.

"When did you decide to grow your hair out?"

"Well it was either that or get stuck inside all the time so I grew it out. I like it though."

"What color is it?"

"You still can't see color? Even with your contacts?"

"Some but not all."

"Well it's a really dark brown almost black. Imam says it fits with how I am now."

"It does."

I felt his eyes on me and it made me shiver.

"Kid you definitely have grown."

"I'll take that as a compliment?"

"Take it how you want kid. Well I guess you're not a kid anymore huh?"

"Nope….definitely not a kid anymore."

"Well since that is covered do you mind getting off my lap now?"

"I mind since I'm comfy."

"I have to check on our destination."

"You don't have to check right this minute. Just wait until I fall asleep please?"

"Jack…"

"Please Riddick. Just until I fall asleep."

"Fine, just until you fall asleep."

"Thank you Riddick."

Riddick's POV

It was about a half an hour later before she fell asleep again. She drew designs on my hand before her eyes closed and her breathing became even. To not wake her up I moved quietly and left the cabin. I did everything that I possibly could so that I didn't have to think about how she fit. All I wanted to do was go back in there and hold her and make all of her fears and pain disappear. When I had seen her in the cage fighting those men I wanted to take her away even if I didn't know that she was really Jack. Now here we are. She's sleeping on my ship, in my bed. Hell in my mind she was mine and I was just keeping her away from those who wanted to hurt her. When I set my mind to something I do it no matter the cost. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her again.

Gods I need to stop thinking about her. It's never enough though. Great I must be some kind of perverted old man because all I can think about is her. Everything is all about her. I swear it is going to drive me insane. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her with me. I think either way I wouldn't have been able to stop thinking about her. What a fucking mess. This is definitely not going to go well. Not without one of us losing our cool. If anything happens it won't be because I initiated it.

If everything goes as planned we'll be out of the hellion system in a couple days and we'll be on our way to a different system. A system that anyone including an escaped convict, can start over. So that's where we were headed. I guess it was a new beginning for the both of us.

Jacks POV

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but I woke up fully rested. I felt like a new woman. Getting up out of bed I stretched and rolled over to the side where is got up and walked into what looked like a kitchen. I smelled coffee and some sort of food, my mouth watered and all I wanted to do was eat it all. Riddick walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped a bit forgetting where I was for the second time in only a few hours. I turned around and smiled a bit.

"You look hungry."

"I am hungry. Why do you think I look it?"

"Well then why don't you get something to eat? There is plenty there so have at it."

"Well aren't you just charming? Thanks for staying with me last night."

"Don't make it a habit."

"Aye-Aye Captian."

"Don't' be smart with me kid."

"Don't call me kid."

"And who are you to order me about?"

"And I could ask you the same question Riddick. You aren't my father or my mother or any other parental unit that may tell me what to do or not to do. Not even Imam was able to do that. So take a number and stand in line."

"You are very mouthy kid and it best stop or you're going to find yourself in a world of hurt."

"Do you really think that I care about being in pain? I revel in pain since it is the only way to truly know that you are alive. So again I say take a number and stand in line. I have more people wanting to take my life rather than help me. So do your worst Monsieur Riddick."

"Did you just give me a formal French title?"

"Wee. I did."

"Stop speaking French."

"How about not? It's so much fun to watch you squirm."

"Well then watch this…"

Before I could even think he had me pinned to the counter and his eyes boring down into mine. He pressed himself into me and I felt every single one of his muscles ripple through his tight shirt. My breath caught in my throat and he moved his face more towards mine. Ever so softly his lips touched mine. My head was spinning. The only thought going through my brain was, oh my fucking god he's kissing me. Whatever distance that kept us from being fully together he closed it and wrapped his well toned arms around my waist. He traced my lips with his tongue. Moaning into his lips my own slipped open letting his explore. Before anything else could happen he drew away from me and I my breathing was slightly erratic.

"How's that for squirming?"

"Well…that's…that's squirmy."

What the hell was that? Why in the hell did that happen? Just what the hell happened? I have to get out of here. I left the kitchen fast and went past the cabin and into the first door that was there. A bathroom how wonderful. I skipped that door and went to the next. A gym. Sweet ass man. He's not totally hopeless after all. I locked the door well at least from the inside and decided to see what I could do in here. I found tape and taped up my hands then went over to the control panel and looked for any type of music. He had all the heavy metal, hard rock stuff. It must have been a bad ass thing because it was the same stuff that I listened to. I turned it on and made it so it flowed throughout the entire ship. Between beating the shit out of the bag and doing some other exercise routines my frustration deflated and I was left with a type of hollow emptiness.

Slumping against the wall on the far end of the fairly large gym I sat there thinking about what had just transpired. First we some what flirted then he fucking kissed me. Oh dear god what in the hell? I can't believe this. There was some movement out side of the room then the door hissed open. Of course it can be unlocked from the outside. Not what I needed to deal with. More fucking frustrations other than the ones I had already worked out. He looked at me once then went over the benches and took off his shirt. Does that man know just what he's putting me through? Damn him for having the body of a god. Damn him to the seven pits of hell.

Riddick's POV

Something about me kissing her made me want more. I wanted to make her scream my name as she writhed underneath me. God damn it. It was definitely a mistake to bring her with me. Again my heightened senses came into play when I smelled her arousal through the door of the gym. I went in to work out some of the sexual tension and there she was at the other end of the room. I did what I normally do and took my shirt off before I began my everyday training routine.

I moved around the bag so that I was facing her on the other side and started my work out. Dust wafted in the air with every hit I made on the bag. I punched and kicked the bag even as I heard her breathing become ragged as she watched. I saw her eyes widen and her jaw slightly drop as I moved about. I heard her groan under her breath and it made me smirk. Who would have thought that I would have this much of an effect on a kid? Well she's not exactly a kid anymore but to me she'll always be my little Jack. That is if I can stop thinking about her the way that I have been that is for damned sure.

"Having a problem Jack?"

"N-Nope."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure."

With that she got up and left the room as fast as she could and went into the bathroom. Her scent was over powering. As soon as she stood up I smelled it but when she walked or rather ran passed, well it made a difference because it was right there and if I don't do something soon then I'm going to want to take her and make her mine in an instant.

Jacks POV

Oh dear god. I have to stay as far away from him as this ship will allow. Maybe I'll stay in the cabin for a while, or in here. Either way it will keep me away from him. Away from seeing his rippling muscles. Away from wanting him. Oh dear god put me out of me fucking misery. If someone where to ask me what I really wanted I would tell them I would want nothing more than to rip his cloths off and do all sorts of things but I have to be realistic here. This is Riddick we are talking about here so nothing I want really matters in a situation such as this. Maybe a nice cold shower would help.

Turning on the shower I was glad that it was actual water and not sonic spray. I turned it on so that it was freezing cold and stepped in after stripping off my cloths. The cold water touched my hot skin and my arms broke out in Goosebumps. Having been so close to doing something I'd regret. I really couldn't face him for a long while. There was a way to get into the bathroom I knew that but I just ignored the door and kept my attention on my ice fucking cold shower. I stood under the spray for how ever long since I lost track of time. After a while I felt two arms surround me. Turning quickly there Riddick stood in the flesh. All flesh. Nothing covering his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax."

He whispered into my ear and slid his hands down my back. I tried in vain to suppress a groan but it came out just the same. His large hands kneaded there way into my muscles. I did as he said and relaxed. I lay my head on his chest, since he is so freakin tall and I couldn't exactly put my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. The tension in my body dissipated and another groan escaped my lips. His scent and body next to mine clouded my thoughts. He tilted my face towards his and again captured my lips with his own. It started as a soft sensuous kiss then became more urgent as both of our tongues competed for dominance. It was one thing I didn't mind losing.

Riddick's POV

Jack had been in the shower for a couple hours and the scent of her didn't fade. It seemed to only grow stronger. I went into the bathroom and felt myself tighten when I saw the water cascade down her perfectly shaped body. Getting out of the rest of my cloths I wrapped my arms around her. I held her as she relaxed against me. Her small frame pressed into my seemingly larger one. I had to have her. Her lips tasted of a sweet fruit that I hadn't tasted in years. Without leaving her lips I lifted her in one arm, and shut the water off with the other then carried her to the cabin. Softly I laid her on the bed beneath me and ran my fingers of one hand down her side and to her hip. My lips then left hers and trailed down her jaw to her neck. Her whimpers and moans encouraged me.

"Riddick…"

I looked up at her and saw the lust in her eyes. She wanted this as much as I did. She pushed up and kisses my jaw up to my earlobe where she took it between her teeth and grazed it slightly. A growl deep in my throat escaped causing her to shudder in pleasure as it rumbled through my chest vibrating out bodies. Her hips bucked up and it took all the control I had, which was very little at this point, not to take her right there. I didn't want her to hate me after all.

"Riddick please…"

"Please what Jack?"

"Oh dear god Riddick!"

She pulled me down to her with a kiss so fierce and full of hunger. She hooked her legs around me making my lower half press into her. She ground her hips into me and I lost all rational thought about taking it slow. I loosened her legs and plunged into her warmth. She cried out and she sounded so beautiful. The only word going through my head was 'mine'. Jack was mine. The beast within took slight control as I pounded into her. Jacks encouragements egged me on until I felt her wall collapse around me. With her climax right on top of her, she screamed out my name and I groaned into her neck as mine came soon after. With a final trust I spilled into her and lay to the side taking her with me. I lay on my back as she laid half way on top of me and on the bed. Our breathing returned to normal and Jacks evened out. She was asleep as I lay there awake. She really did fit where she was and that's where she'd stay. That is if I didn't fuck things up this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and there beside me lay Riddick. I had at first thought that it was a dream but there he was. His arms lay around me and across his stomach. When I looked him over the sheet barely covered his package and his chest rose and fell with the gentleness of his breathing. I just laid there next to him as his eyes opened ever so slowly. His mercury pools looked into my own. His voice sounded even huskier when he started talking.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"I'm fine, really I am."

He gave me the look that basically said that he didn't believe a word I was saying. His eyes spoke volumes of the fact that he didn't believe a word that I said when I said that I was fine.

"Jack don't lie to me. I know that you are not fine. I know that something is up."

"Riddick, really I'm fine."

"Did I do something?"

"No. You didn't do anything Riddick. Really."

"Then what is going on?"

"I swear to you that nothing is going on and I'm fine."

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you or anything?"

He seemed to have genuine care but who knows with this man. Everything seemed off. If this was a dream I wish I'd wake up right about now. Nothing was worse than dreaming first about sex then about the man you love being caring and not have the damned thing be real.

"Riddick…"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Is this real?"

"Is what real?"

"This. You being here right now. Everything that happened last night."

"Very real."

"So we actually…"

"Yes we did Jack. Do you have a problem with that?"

I shook my head and snuggled into his side. I tightened my grip around him and sighed. His own grip around me tightened and his skin warmed under my own touch. His muscles twitched, his scent was intoxicating and just his arms around me made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"If there was a problem about it then you'll be the first to know. Other wise there is no problem in the least."

He gave me that look again but I just ignored it and snuggled to him again. I felt his lips in my hair and his cheek press to the top of my head. His breathing became even for a moment then I felt his fingers stroking my bare back. His breath on my skin made it tingle. His strong hands worked their way over my muscles and I relaxed in his strong embrace.

"So you have no problem with this…More rather us then?"

"No problem at all. Even if I had a problem I most likely wouldn't tell you."

"And why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I enjoy having some secrets that are my own. So that way I have something that is mine rather than ours. Trust me you'd do the same thing as well. I wouldn't want us to be that close this fast. After all we have been apart for ten years."

"Well aren't you thoughtful. So you'll have your secrets and I'll have mine."

"Just so you know. If I EVER smell a two dollar whore on you I'll tear you apart starting with your smallest appendage."

"I'll make sure to wash it off before I get back then huh."

I growled at him and tried to get up but his arms around me prohibited that action. His smirk made me even angrier at him and myself. All I wanted to do was kick him where it would hurt him but his also pinned my legs between his own.

"God damn you Riddick let me go."

"Calm yourself Jack. I was kidding. You're mine and so you are stuck with my lousy ass."

"Lousy ass…Sounds like the truth."

"JAAACK!"

He attacked my ribs making my hidden laughter at how he dragged out my one syllable name making it two burst out. When I couldn't take it any longer I begged for him to stop the tickling and he lay there looking down at me.

Riddick's POV

Jack was a true beauty when she laughed. An even greater beauty when she laughed for something I had done. Her laugh was like music that only I could truly appreciate. A dark pink color enveloped her cheeks as the skin around her lightened to a very pale gray. She was flushed and beautiful just the same. Her cheek rested in the palm of my hand. Jacks smaller hand took mine and she placed a kiss in the palm. I saw her eyes sparkle with something completely foreign to me. I could make out the care she felt but there was something deeper that I was missing. If only I knew what I saw in her eyes.

"Riddick…I just wanted you to know that to keep whatever this may be safe I will go to the ends of ever single system and fight every merc we come across."

"I know Jack. I would do the same."

"Earlier did I hear you right when you said that I was yours?"

"You did…"

"And since when do you clam a human life as yours?"

"When I want something I just go for it. I want you Jack I want you with me. I want you as mine and mine alone."

"So basically you are saying, in animalistic terms, you want me as your mate?"

"Something like that yeah."

"And if I don't want you as mine?"

"I really don't think there's much of a choice in the matter."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. I'll kill every man that touches you."

"Typical Male. Always taking action before thinking things through. I think you are completely irrational at times Riddick. It simply astounds me how much you don't think ninety-nine percent of the time."

"What do you expect from me hmm? To be a fucking prince?"

"I would hate you as a prince Riddick so don't even go there. I just want you to think every once in a while. Don't assume anything when it comes to me."

Her neck was exposed and I nuzzled into it. Her sigh made me smirk.

"Alright bastard. That wasn't fair. Damn you."

"I never was a fair man. Most people would call me an animal."

"Then you are my animal."

"Your animal I shall be then."

Jacks POV

Smiling at that he got up and as did I. He got dressed and then went into the bridge while I went to take a shower. I was sweaty and I don't like being sweaty when I don't have to be. Gods old ships are a blessing when it comes to the water and it being real water and not sonic. Wonderous things it is. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and cleaned myself up.

When I got out of the shower a new clean set of cloths was sitting by the stall. He came in here and I didn't even notice. I must be getting soft. God damn it. I quickly dressed in the low rise baggy ass jeans and the wife beater and put my boots back on. When I walked out into the hall there he was standing.

"Ya know what…You need to start noticing when people are right behind you."

"Ya know what…You not to stop seeing my in the shower. What does it take for a girl to get some fuckin privacy around here?"

"A lot more than what you're doin."

I clicked my tongue ring against my teeth and smirked a bit. Sauntering over to him I stood there for a few minutes then closed the gap. Reaching between us I grabbed him firmly and his mouth dropped. A growl escaped his throat and I just had to laugh.

"Give my privacy and I'll make sure this stays down…or up…which ever you prefer."

"Woman get your hand off me."

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"I've killed for a lot less."

Before I knew what was going on Riddick grabbed my neck and pushed me into the wall. His face changed into that of one of the monsters that were on the planet of hell. Their teeth were razor sharp and their claws where tearing at my skin. My screams echoed through off the monsters and off the caves that they infested during the long day.

They then vanished and I woke up in my bedroom. My home where I lived and fought in the underground world. Where Imam was and where Riddick wasn't. Ten years of being without him. Ten years of scars that slowly heal. Ten years of fighting with Lajjun because she doesn't trust me. Ten years of hiding from people that want me dead. Ten years of hoping that he'll come back. I wanted Riddick to come back but something in me knew if he came back it wouldn't be for me.

Well now…how was that for an ending to a wild nightmare? Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up sweating and covered in cuts and bruises. I was out fighting last night that's right. Wait last night I didn't go out I stayed here. Why in the hell am I covered in cuts and bruises then? These fuckers are fresh to. Damn it. What in the hell did happen last night? I remember the dream I had. Maybe that's how I got the cuts and bruises all over me. Gods I need a shower. I slowly got out of bed noticing that my muscles were sore as hell. I let the scolding hot water wash the blood away then I got out and covered myself in bandages for the millionth time, since I started the fighting, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Imam sat at the counter and Lajjun sat next to him. They looked like someone ran over their kid.

"Imam…Why do you look so upset?"

"The police think that you had something to do with the death of one of there comrades."

"Imam that's not possible I've been here all night."

"I know that. But they don't believe me. Even Lajjun talked to them but they still don't believe either of us."

"That's a bunch of bullshit."

"Child we must make sure that you stay here for a little while until this all blows over."

"Imam I can't…"

"Child what is it?"

"It felt like someone was watching me for a minute there."

"Jack you must know that if we find out that you had anything to do with this you must leave at once."

"Imam you know I didn't do it. I just woke up from the most hellasious nightmare."

"I know I've checked on you since you went to bed. Child where did you get all those cuts?"

"Most likely my dream. Gods it was horrible and it started off really real to." I proceeded to tell them about the dream skipping some details obviously but I told them what happened. When I got to the end of the dream they were staring at me wide eyed shocked.

"Oh dear. Imam I think she is having virtual dreams. Maybe that is where her cuts came from. Maybe she's the seer that Aereon was talking about."

"Lajjun stop it can't be. Child how long have you been having these dreams?"

"About three years now. Since I turned eighteen."

"Oh my. Jack I think that Lajjun is right."

"What. I'm not a seer. I'm just me."

"Oh maybe she's furyan. Before the attack on them so long ago I read that once they turned eighteen they had dreams that told the future or they got so bad if they didn't have a mate that they'd turn violent and hurt the person."

"Oh my. I think you are right. Jack tomorrow I'm taking you to see Aereon and we'll find out about your past and these dreams that you've been having."

"Thank you Imam…"

"Child you are most welcome. Now get some rest."

"I can't sleep anymore. I think I'm just going to watch a movie then do something to help ease my mind from that dream."

"Well just please child stay here."

"I will. You'll hear my right down here. I promise."

"Alright child. Good night."

Imam and Lajjun went up the stairs to bed while I stayed down in the kitchen. It still felt like someone was watching me. Since Riddick had left it's felt like someone has been watching me. Gods I must be paranoid or something. This shit is so fucking stupid. I can't believe that I'm this paranoid in the first place. I've never been this scared in my life. Well except for T2 but that was a different fear. I'm not scared. I'm really not scared. I'm just…fuck it. I'm fucking terrified. I really don't remember staying at the house the night before but if Imam and Lajjun say I did then I did so there's no argument on that one. But why would the cops be after to. Damn cops thinking I did that. Sure I did kill the guy in the ring but he said things that pissed me off. I know I shouldn't fight angry but my anger just exploded and the next thing I knew the fucker was dead.

Damn it who ever is watching me better come out or I'm gunna fucking throw something. I heard a feral growl coming from a corner and looked around. No one is there. What the fuck is wrong with me? I must need my head examined or something. Okay Jackie girl no one is here so stop being so damned paranoid. I am so damned messed up. Okay there it is again. Shit why am I now hearing a growling.

"God damn it who ever is there better knock the shit or I'll knock your fucking head in."

Ho felt who ever it was this time. I felt them move inside the shadows then towards me. Quickly I grabbed my shivs from my pockets and had the person pinned to the wall. He was big that's for damned sure. Then I saw his eyes. The mercurial orbs. I knew those eyes anywhere. Holy shit. It can't be. I backed away from him like I had been burned with fire. What the hell was going on? Maybe I was just seeing things. Blinking I looked back and there he was. Up against the wall where I had pushed him. My breathing quickened and I felt like I was going to pass out. No, this can't be happening. Why now? Why after ten years? What the fuck is going on? I leaned against the opposite wall huddled in a corner shaking. This isn't happening. Not now. Damn him.

"So kid are you really going to knock my head in?"

I saw him walking towards me and I just glared at him. Standing quickly I got out of the corner and kept my back away from him as we circled each other.

"Why are you here? Why the fuck didn't you stay away?"

"Sirah. I couldn't stay away. I was told that you were going to help me in some grand quest to save a home I never even knew about."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"So you don't know what you are yet?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Jack… Jack… Jack… You and I happen to be of the same race. And the last in this territory."

"Riddick what are you going on about?"

"Furyans. We are Furyans."

"What?"

"Jesus Jack aren't you fuckin paying attention? Imam's woman already told you what the hell you were. They just don't know for sure. I on the other hand do know for sure."

"So I'm from a dead race of people?"

"Pretty much yeah."

I looked at him like he was crazy. It all sounded crazy. Maybe it was another dream or something. I stuck the tip of the shiv into my leg feeling it prick my skin through my pants. This isn't a dream so it's definitely real. Fuck. Why couldn't this have been another dream?

"So I'm of a dead race and so are you and I'm supposed to help you in a quest of revenge for some attack on our race?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

He stood closer to me and moved the hair that had fallen in my face. I just looked up at him ignoring the heat he radiated from his well toned body.

"Get away from me. You are fucking insane."

Quickly I backed away from him not caring that something behind me just crashed to the floor shattering into millions of pieces.

"You know those dreams that you've been having for the past three years? I have them to Jack. You're not alone in that sense. You just haven't seen what I have. You have yet to see Sirah."

"Riddick just shut up okay. I'm not what you think. I don't know what I am but I'm not what you think. I can't be."

"You can be because you are what I tell you. I've seen you as you are now Jack in my dreams before I even met you. I heard about the dream you had last night and I know that you skipped some details."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Jack listen to me you are more than what you think you are."

"No I can't be. This is just one of your massive mind fucks that you pull on people well I'm not falling for it."

"Do you really think I'm doing that right now? Come on Jack you should know me better than that."

"I also thought that you'd never leave me and you did."

"Jack don't start. Now tell me something. Who's the guy you leave with and obviously sleep with?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Jackie girl. You can tell me…"

"I'm not going to though so back off. I don't need you."

"Then why is your heart racing? Why are you so affected by my presence here?"

"I'm not. Get away from me. Just leave Riddick."

He walked towards her and her heart rate elevated and her breathing quickened. Her back hit the wall and she gasped. He held her at the wall for a moment taking in her scent.

"Riddick what are you doin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last Time:

"Then why is your heart racing? Why are you so affected by my presence here?"

"I'm not. Get away from me. Just leave Riddick."

He walked towards me and my heart rate elevated and my breathing quickened. Slowly my back hit the wall and I gasped. He held me at the wall for a moment taking in my obvious scent.

"Riddick what are you doin?"

Now:

What was he doing indeed? They had stood there for a minute looking into each others eyes before she pushed him away from her. She didn't have the time to think about this she had things to do before the cops showed up again. She had to remember something anything to prove she never left the house that night. That she in fact had been up stairs sleeping the entire time. But how was she going to prove it without having someone there watching her. Not being able to focus really she started pacing four steps one way four the other. Back and forth and Riddick took notice of it. It was purgatory pacing. She had to have gone to prison but he's figure that out later. Right then he needed her to focus.

"Look at me Jack."

She looked up at him for a moment then went back to her pacing. Her mind began to cloud with fear and he could smell it. He didn't know if it was him or what was on her mind that made her stink with fear. Sitting on a stool near the counter he pulled her into his strong embrace stopping her in her tracks.

"Jack listen to me. We will figure out a way for you to get out of this but first you've got to tell me what happened last night."

"I'm not telling you Riddick. You'll just laugh at me."

"I'm not going to laugh."

"Right. I don't believe you."

"JAAAACK…"

He lengthened her one syllable name making her do an actual girlish giggle which had him raising a brow. He watched her for a few minutes until her face sobered.

"Who was the guy in your dream?"

"…You…"

His smirk had her punching him on the shoulder.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else?"

"You obviously know since you over heard me Lajjun and Imam talking about it."

"I do know but I want details."

"You are demented. I'm not telling you."

His smirk grew and knew exactly what had happened in her dream.

"I'll tell you something…I already know since I've already had the dream."

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as he told her every detail of the dream down to the very end.

"Oh My God. So I'm really a…"

He nodded and said "Yes you are and as am I."

"But if that's the case you know about…"

He nodded again confirming that he knew about the other dreams she had had as well.

"Oh god that's embarrassing. You can let me go now."

"Nope." In fact his grip around her waist tightened. She may not know his dreams but he knew hers. One of his dreams started like the current situation and knew what was coming next. He felt it in his body and hers and saw it happening again in his mind. Her eyes looked down to his lips then to his eyes then back down to his lips as she moistened her own flicking her tongue out. At that moment he moved his head towards her as his lips descended onto hers. Their lips pressed together and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap. Her mind reeled remembering the dream and how good he felt with his lips on hers, his arms tight around her waist, and the way she felt under his enormous body writhing with pleasure. The images floating in her mind and couldn't help but moan into his mouth. His lips devoured her own nipping and pulling on the flesh. An endless battle is seemed to be until he pulled away with their breathing ragged.

Riddick kissed her forehead and she lay against his chest now exhausted. She snuggled into him taking in his scent that sent her mind wandering. Ever since she was a young girl she always loved how Riddick smelt like a man. He was a unique man at that. His scent was a mix of sandalwood and pine. A forest. A VERY big forest.

Well folks that all for right now I will update soon since I'm out of school now for the summer….


	6. Chapter 6

If there is one thing that you can say about Riddick is that he's huge. Jack knew that all to well. With his massive arms around her she could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt. They were sitting in the kitchen quiet when a knock on the front door roused them from their thoughts. Reluctantly he released her so she could do and answer it. At the door was the New Meccian police and they didn't look to friendly.

"What can I do for you officers?" Jack asked letting them in. Riddick could smell them and they all went into the living room.

"Miss Jack, are you aware that someone fitting your description killed one of our fellow officers last night?" The female officer asked.

"No I am not aware of that."

"Can you account for your ware bouts in the last twenty-four hours?" The male officer asked.

"I went to my classes' yesterday morning which I'm sure my professors have told you then I retired for the evening seeing as I was extremely tire."

"Can anyone besides for the other occupants of the household clarify that for us?"

Riddick had been quiet for the most part of the conversation standing in the door way looking like a death omen for the officers. "I can tell you that she was indeed here all evening."

"Who might you be sir?" The bright eyes female asked finally taking notice of him.

"My name is Rick and I'm a friend of Jacks. We were catching up most of the night before she fell asleep."

"You said we were catching up? Then care to explain why she has cuts all over her body?"

"I was angry with him so we wrestled a little too roughly before I was calmed. He has been gone a long time out of my life." Jack stated standing next to him putting a hand on his arm.

"When did you show up on the planet?"

"I arrived this morning. My ship is in the docking bay a-666."

Jack hid a smirk behind her hand and cleared her throat. The two men in the one female in the room looked down at her.

"I'm rather tired so if you would have a nice evening officers. You have my alibi not that I'm really sure I needed one and have an eye witness. So if you'll excuse me…" She went to the door and held it open a sure indication that they were to leave. The officers got the hint and left the house leaving Riddick and Jack alone in the same room.

His brow rose in her direction and a chuckle escaped his throat. "You sure know the law now don't ya kid?"

"Yeah I've been in the slammer a few times. I know a few things about this and that and how to get away with some things. But I swear to you Riddick I've never killed a fuckin cop."

"I know Jack. You are a convincing little actress though." His chuckle reverberated around the room.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm going to tell them I recently discovered that because I don't have a mate my dreams can turn deadly. Do you REALLY want me in a nut house?"

"That is true. Who would have thought that my little Jack would be such a liar in front of cops?"

"I guess you're just a bad influence on me."

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Riiiiiight… I believe that…"

"Don't try being smart with me kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"To me you a-"

A fist connected with his jaw before he could finish his sentence.

"I AM NOT A KID YOU DUMB FUCK. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED A KID DOESN'T HAVE TITS! A kid also doesn't go into an underground fight and kill someone either."

Her jaw dropped at her own out burst and Riddick eyes widened slightly before he chuckles. With that declaration of lost innocence she turned from him. She tried to go past him up the stairs but he caught her hand pulling her back against his hard chest. She tried to pull away from him but his grip around her tightened. When she felt him nuzzle into her neck she froze. His warm breath hit her cool skin causing her to shiver. He felt her shake and looked up slowly into her eyes.

"Riddick what are you doin?"

"Smelling you."

"What?" She was highly confused.

"I'm smelling you. You smell a little different from when you were a kid."

"Again I say what?"

"Just shut up." His nose went back into her neck and slowly she relaxed into his embrace. He picked her up from the floor and cradled her in his arms and up to her room.

Sorry it's been so long folks but that's all I could think of for this chapter…there will be more when it comes to me and thanks to those who have stayed with this and have stayed with me through everything that's been going on…Weddings and friends and all the massive drama….kudos to all of ya

Vampyress


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

"Riddick what are you doin?"

"Smelling you."

"What?" She was highly confused.

"I'm smelling you. You smell a little different from when you were a kid."

"Again I say what?"

"Just shut up." His nose went back into her neck and slowly she relaxed into his embrace. He picked her up from the floor and cradled her in his arms and up to her room.

Now:

"Just what the fuck are you doing?" Jack kicked and struggled to get out of his powerful grasp.

"Would you settle down?"

"Put me down!" She didn't notice they were in her bedroom until she felt the bed below her when he dropped her on it. "Fuck Riddick what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothings gotten into me except air."

"Alright smart ass. What the hell is going on with you? You show up here spouting some off the wall shit about me being a furyan and all this shit and now you're smelling me and you said I smelt different from when I was a kid? You seriously need some mental help."

"I'm perfectly sane I can assure you that much but sometimes my sanity does get questioned."

"Gee I wonder why?"

The look Riddick was giving her would make any normal person shit themselves but this was Jack and she looked up to him. Or well she did when she was a kid. Now it was more like they looked almost at eye level. Okay so she still looked up to him in all technicalities since he towered over her but with their views on things they saw it all at eye level.

"Don't give me that look Riddick. It's a reasonable question. You're a fuckin psycho killer for fucks sake and not to mention I swear besides for that you've got more than a few screws loose up there." She pokes his head making her point.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head holding her down. "Want to rephrase that?"

"Umm…let me think for a minute…" She looks as if she's pondering it for a few minutes then looks back at him. "Nope…"

Riddick growled deep in his throat as if it came from his chest rather that his voice box. He had a feral grin on his face as he stared down at her. Jack had her own grin as she looked back up at him. Their eyes locked and it wasn't just a battle of the eyes it was a battle of who would give in first. First to their hearts, then to their truest desire. While Jack looked at him he vanished and Sirah came into the room.

"Great I'm losing my mind now." Jack mentally snapped at herself.

"No Aubrey. You are not losing your mind. I know that you distrust what Riddick has told you. It is understandable. But never the less it is true. You are Furyan. Well half Furyan. You are half Furyan and half something else."

"Excuse me?"

"It's simple dear. You are to help Riddick defeat the Necromungers."

"I'm not doing shit until I get some answers."

"What are your questions then Aubrey or should I say Jack…Or is it Kyra now?"

"It's Jack. Kyra is just an alias."

"Well then what are your questions Jack?"

"Number one…Who the hell and what the hell are you?"

"I am Sirah and I am the goddess of the Furyan race."

"Okay number three…Why in the hell do I have to help Riddick with the necros?"

"It is your destiny."

"I'm sick of this destiny crap. I make my own damned destiny."

"It was already decided once I knew of your existence."

"Bull shit lady. ?I/ don't know who you are or what you're thinking but I'll help Riddick because I love him not because I have to."

"Well that was an unseen turn of events."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You being in love with Riddick wasn't part of it. I was only expecting you to help him defeat those that destroyed our race."

"Lady with all do respect I have my own enemies and they don't include the necros unless they involve those I care about and that is Riddick, Imam, Ziza and Lajjun."

"You put others before yourself in a fight of life. How interesting. I can now see why Riddick loves you as well." Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "You distrust me?"

"Hell yeah I don't trust you." Her fists clenched at her sides and she growled low under her breath. "You're a fuckin wack job."

"Jack What I speak of is the truth. You know that Riddick is incapable of lying to you. He looks into those big dark green eyes of yours and he's a goner. He cannot lie to you. We speak the truth."

"Okay whatever. Can I go now?"

"We will meet again Jack."

"Looking forward to it."

With that Sirah disappeared and Jack was back to being pinned under Riddick. Focusing on him she bucked up and flipped him over and pinned him to the floor with a grin on her lips.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Riddick asked from the floor.

"Nothin…" She's grinning as she stands up letting him go.

He stood up behind her and turned her around to face him. They stood there not moving just gauging each others body language. He was trying to read her but all he could get was that she was in a good mood which was different from a few moments ago when he had her pinned down on her bed.

"Something is up with you Jack. What's going on?" his voice stayed calm but his body was saying a different story.

"If I tell you Riddick I'd have to kill you." She smirked then pulled her arm out of his grip and continued walking.

"Jack. I want to know what's going on."

"And I told you that I can't and won't tell you."

He grinned and her heart stopped for a moment. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. Before she could utter a single word his lips clamped over hers pulling at her his tongue sliding across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue swept between her soft lips caressing tongue into a duel of control which she gladly gave him. Without skipping a beat he had her against the wall of her bedroom with her legs around him. With her trapped his fingers explored her toned body. They played at the hem of her tank top working their way underneath. She felt his thumb run over her taut stomach and she sucked in a breath that sobered her up. She pulled back and looked at him out of breath.

"What the hell?" She was shocked and very uncomfortable to say the least being pressed between the wall and Riddick's obvious raging hard-on. He stared blankly at her for a moment before getting his senses under control. Carefully he let her down and stepped back. His beast was out and it wanted to play and it wanted to play with her. Even with the contacts his eyes were playful. They took on a life of their own when the beast reared its head. Try as he might Riddick couldn't and wouldn't put the beast back in its cage. It had been locked up for to long.

The beast part of Riddick recognized Jack as its mate just as easily as Riddick did. He wanted her in every sense of the word. He wanted her submission, her dominance, and her as his mate. She faltered under his gaze and his nose twitched with the smell of her arousal. Slowly she tried moving out of the way of him and to the door to get some air but he was on her faster than the blink of an eye.

He pinned her against the floor and took in her scent. She was aroused he could smell that and he could hear that her heart was beating quickly. With her arms pinned above her head in one hand his other trailed over her voluptuous curves. Her groans were music to his ears causing his groin to twitch. Her body arched into him and she felt just how hard he was. Biting her lip to suppress a groan she growled in frustration. She either wanted him to stop his teasing and let go of her or wanted the one thing she had been craving for since she had seen him in her bedroom only a few hours before that. Her senses were clouding with lust and with each passing moment that she couldn't move she was growing more and more frustrated.

"Riddick either let me up or let my arms go…" Her voice calm yet very deadly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He chuckled. They both knew that he was playing with her but while he was enjoying it she was irritated by it.

"Riddick I'm serious either you let me up or do what you plan on doing just stop with the torture thing already." Her breathing ragged with her desire.

His grin spread and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hand that held hers above her head trailed down her arm and over her breast to her side moving her top up. Before he could do anything else Imam's voice rang through the house.

"Jack we are home."

Both participants groaned at the interruption. It was something that put a damper on his raging hard-on and put his beast back in its cage. Her beast paced back and forth beneath the surface. He stood on his haunches to let her up and both had to straighten their cloths. They separated to separate parts of the room, Riddick on her bed and jack sitting on her balcony chair, when Imam opened the door to her bedroom.

"Mr. Riddick. I didn't know that you were here." He said and nodded to him.

"Yeah he came this morning while you were out." Jack stated looking up from her book that she was pretending to read.

"Well welcome back. I'm assuming that you know about what has happened?"

"Yes Holy Man I know about what has happened and when the cops showed up I provided a reasonable alibi." Riddick stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I told them that I had come last night and Jack was angry with me. And when they questioned about her wounds we explained that we had gotten into a fight and those were the results of it instead of telling them she had been asleep and her dreams caused her injuries."

"I guess it sounds reasonable."

"Would you rather see her go to prison for a murder she didn't commit?"

"Of course not."

Imam sat down in the computer chair and took a breath.

"Imam the believed the alibi so we don't have to worry about it." Jack said setting the book down where it had been.

"They will question you further Jack. They will do everything that they can to convict you for this." Anyone could tell that he was worried.

"Imam don't worry so much. It's going to be fine."

Ziza pushed open the door of the bedroom and ran to Jack.

"Hey kiddo." Jack smiled as the girl hugged her.

"Oh guess what. Daddy got me a pretty new dress." Ziza stated excitedly.

"He did huh? That's awesome."

"Uh huh."

"Sweetie why don't you go and play while we talk alright."

"Alright Jack."

The girl skipped off to her own room. Riddick watched the action closely and saw something in Jacks eyes that resembled motherly caring towards the child but obviously wasn't the girls mother. He could see that she wanted kids but with how their lives were going he knew that she couldn't afford to have them. He saw the look of regret in her eyes and sighed.

"So when will you be leaving?" Imam asked looking between them.

"As soon as Jack can pack." Riddick answered.

"Who says I'm going with you anywhere?" Jack asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"We need to leave Jack."

"Oh right the Mercs?"

"That's part of it."

"And the other part?"

"We'll talk about it later Jack."

She glared at him for a moment then threw her stuff into two bags and packed up her laptop. "There I'm ready. I'll come back when I can Imam."

"I will miss you child." Imam stated hugging her.

They left without saying another word and headed straight for Riddick's ship. Jack sat in the co-pilots seat quiet as a mouse as Riddick was cleared for take off and took to space.


End file.
